Conventional cable networks often support multiple types of retrieval of content. For example, conventional cable networks typically support retrieval of cable television content via use of a so-called set-top box. In certain instances, an input of the set-top box is typically coupled to a shared cable to receive content from a cable network service provider; an output of the set-top box is coupled to a playback device such as a television display screen. Among other functions, the subscriber controls the set-top box to tune to one or more different available cable channels of content received on the shared cable to play back selected cable channel content on a respective television display screen.
Conventional cable networks also typically support Internet services via use of a so-called cable modem. One port of the cable modem is coupled to the shared cable; another port of the cable modem is coupled to a computer device or gateway device operated in the home environment. The cable modem enables the subscriber operating the computer device to communicate over the shared cable and request retrieval of so-called over-the-top content from any of one or more web servers. In a reverse direction, the cable modem enables the subscriber to receive requested content for playback on the computer device.
One way to notify a respective subscriber of available content is to provide a channel guide. In response to receiving input from the subscriber to view a channel guide of available content, a set-top box initiates display of a cable service provider generated list of available titles of content that are available from the content service provider. In certain instances, such as a guide displaying scheduled linear television content, the user can select from the titles of content available in the channel guide to tune to a respective channel.